Plague Island
| iron_mine = | statues = | mount = Warhorse | dog = | merchant = | hermit = | camps = 6 | coin_chests = 6 | gem_chests = | boat = | ranks = Survive 10 days Survive 20 days Survive 40 days }} Plague Island is a challenge island where the Monarch riding a warhorse will try to avoid the plague and survive a certain number of days. Raw Fury description Plague The Greed on this island are stronger and faster than the faction found in the campaign. Breeders start to spawn in Blood Moons after day fifteen, but there are no floaters nor crownstealers. Blood Moons take place with the same frequency of those [[Blood Moon#In_Classic_and_New_Lands|in Classic and New Lands]]—i.e. every five or six days followed by a truce the day after as usual. Greedlings on this island infect any Kingdom subject they touch, instantly transforming them into greed-citizens. When a citizen get infected, a strange sound can be heard, regardless of the distance between the Monarch and the infected subject. However, the sound doesn't play multiple times if more than one citizen get attacked. Greed-citizen Although greed-citizens have a distinct appearance, they behave as regular greedlings while: * bumping the walls (albeit more quickly and in a swarm) * attacking and infecting other townspeople * stealing the Crown * fleeing at Daylight. The differences are that: * they do not steal tools, weapons and coins * they move slower than regular greedlings * they deal more damage per hit * hitting them does not make them vanish, but turn them back to their vagrant state instead. The plague can quickly snowball out of control if one of the outer walls is breached. If the Monarch recruit a citizen at a vagrant camp too far away from the outer wall, it will become infected and then killed by archers. So there will be a vagrant waiting for a coin right next to the outer wall, and it only costs one more coin. Warhorse There are no alternative mounts on this island. The warhorse the Monarch rides from the beginning, has an odd purple skin, but behaves as usual, with the penurious stamina and the ability to buff the townspeople protection. The buff protection though has been significantly nerfed. Folks hit by the Greed are not contaminated, but they do lose their tools and are thrown on the ground, lying for a few seconds before resuming their normal activity. Island layout About ten vagrants wander by the unlit campfire when the Monarch arrives, allowing the recruitment of a good number of subjects on the first day. However, the initial coins would not be enough for paying tools and/or weapons to them all. The stone and iron technologies are available on this island. There are no gems, hermits or statues. There is no boat either. Portals There are no small portals on this island. Cliff portals are preceded by a small stone pyramid with a purple tentacle that behaves like a dock portal but cannot be destroyed. On the island horizon there is a volcano with a purple root or tentacle coming out of it. Mistimed breeders bug Problem: Past the fifth Blood Moon—or any day between twenty-five and thirty—some breeders from nightly waves would start arriving at one of the outer walls well after the "all clear" bell has rang, when most of the archers have gone outside to hunt. This would undermine the Kingdom's economy along with its recruting pace to a point that: # it becomes impossible to keep up with the increasing power of the waves # the greedlings from these breeders would infect the citizens outside and snowball through the walls. Reports: In either cases this has been reported as a game breaking bug since the first month after the expansion was out. The patchs released until now did nothing about this issue. About two months past the release, developers have acknowledged this behavior as a bug. Workaround: There is no consistent workaround for this bug yet. Achievers: Some players have shown screenshots of their gold crown on Plague Island, but there doesn't seem to be any video footage of a monarch fully accomplishing this challenge. And as there is no achievement related to this island (as there is one for the Skull Island), there is no way for the community to verify the amount of players who have done it. History | footer}} References Extract from the 1978 zombie horror film by George Romero, Dawn of the Dead (transcript scene). August 29, 2019. Editors: discuss the greed damage here before editing. "Breeder will reach the wall after the morning bell" (said on ), and "Breeders start showing up late" (said on ). Both before the patch 1.0.5.1. "We are aware of the issue and will try to have a fix for it in a future patch. Can't make a promise on when we'll have it done, we are a pretty small team after all :) Thank you for your patience!", said Angelica on . 27 Nov, 2019 Try harders could check this .